


A Bad Habit Of Yours

by shippingtriggers



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, ChanBaek - Freeform, Disturbing Themes, HunHan - Freeform, Jealousy, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Minor Taemin, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Consensual, Older Man/Younger Man, Reconciliation, SMartists, Self-Lubrication, Taeny - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Pregnancy, Underage Sex, otheremSMships, smentertainment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingtriggers/pseuds/shippingtriggers
Summary: Lee Taemin isn’t  ready for the guy who broke his heart years ago to suddenly appear at his doorstep as if nothing happened. He knows all about Choi Minho's bad habits, yet he can't bring himself to cut ties with him. It's not easy to get over your first but Taemin never even tried too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first 2min fic!
> 
> Taemin is young when they hook up. I mean really young. So IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE 
> 
> DO. NOT. READ!
> 
> Excuse my grammar! My English sucks.
> 
> This fic is also on AFF

"I don't think the shirt goes well with the jacket" stylist , Lee Taemin stated looking at the giant sexy model. He isn't checking him out. He’s simply doing his job. He was sure about the shirt but not that jacket.

"Are you sure? I think it's a good fit" His assistant said. Taemin rolled his eyes, obviously this is why he's working as a stylist's assistant.

"No, I'm sorry. Chanyeol hyung, I'm gonna change this jacket" Taemin said, helping the giant out of the jacket. Chanyeol nodded and smiled. Park Chanyeol is one of his favorite models. The older never gets angry or picky like other models. He simply lets Taemin do his job it's always a pleasure to be Park Chanyeol, SM's hottest and well respected model/actor’s stylist.

"Yah! Lee Taemin, do you plan on keeping me waiting forever?" Someone shouted. 

Taemin didn't have to turn around to know who that annoying, demanding, and obnoxious voice belonged to. He picked up the black jacket and helped Chanyeol put it on.

"How about this one? Hyung, how does it feel?" He asked, he ignoring the multiple questions thrown at him.

"Feels pretty good. It's lighter than the first" Chanyeol chuckled, with his sexy voice. Taemin had to clench his legs because he got excited forgetting where he is for a moment.

"I believe I'm talking to you!" The gorgeous and short man made his way into the room. Giving the young stylish a dirty look.

"Baekhyun hyung, we're almost done." He said calmly as he fixed Chanyeol's jacket and checked a few details.

"Almost done! I've been waiting for two hours, you brat!" He snapped.

Byun Baekhyun unlike Chanyeol is a nightmare to work with. Baekhyun's fame goes well above Chanyeol. He's known as SM's Diva and triplet threat. Baekhyun is a singer/actor/model even if he has the height of a midget.

Taemin shot an apologetically look at Chanyeol who nodded. It wasn't a surprise when Baekhyun and Chanyeol didn't knowledge each other as the giant grabbed his cell phone and thanked Taemin before leaving.

Anyone who works in SM or follows the two prominent celebrities knows about the horrible break up between “Chanbaek” one of the most loved couple of the company. Well the fans and the media don't know the half of it.

Those that work closely with the two know all about it. When Chanyeol broke up with Baekhyun. Everyone thought the younger would have to leave the company and that his career would be over because Baekhyun sworn to make his life a living hell and he did that for two years Chanyeol was out of work. 

Baekhyun threw tantrums. Refusing to keep schedules, showing up extremely late to interviews, photoshoots, and he refused attending fan meetings, delayed production, he was in the middle of shooting a drama when it happened. His fans were outraged and were very hateful towards Chanyeol for breaking their angel's heart (clearly they don't know the real Baekhyun).

Baekhyun's fans started threatening and protesting in front of the company to have Chanyeol removed from SM, obviously SM knew that Chanyeol's talent was one they didn't want to lose especially with him in talks for being the first Korea model to walk for Karl Lagerfeld, luckily for Chanyeol all the drama didn't affection the designer's need to have him on his show in Paris.

It took a lot of begging from the high uppers to appease Baekhyun because as much as they loved Baekhyun, they couldn't let Chanyeol go. Eventually, it all died down, Baekhyun pretends that Chanyeol doesn't exist while Chanyeol does the same and they're never put on the same projects.

"I'm sorry, you had to wait for so long. Chanyeol..."

"Don't care! Just get my outfit" Baekhyun interrupted the younger's apologize. 

Taemin loves his job. He really does. At 24, he's one of the youngest and well respected stylist in Korea. He's a model turned stylist and he's very well loved due to his outgoing personality and kindness.

Getting hired at SM Entertainment was a dream come true and even though it has been rough at first. Not many people were willing to trust a 18 year old stylish but he earned their respect as well as their trust.

"I don't like that the jacket is covering my ass." Baekhyun frowned.

"I know but it goes really well with the pants and outlines your body frame." Taemin said.

"Don't you have something shorter or can't you make this one shorter?" The older asked, checking himself on the mirror.

"If you don't like the jacket we can just take it off. It's serving as accessory, it won't affect your outfit" Taemin said, hoping the older would agree because he needs to take his lunch soon and wants to avoid having Baekhyun bump into the next singer no one deserves that especially not his best friend.

"You're a genius, kiddo!" Baekhyun lit up as he took off the jacket and handed it to Taemin.

"Thank you. Let's fix that hair before you head out" Taemin said.

Baekhyun nodded and sat down. As he scrolled through his phone, Taemin got to work and within forty minutes, the deadly yet beautiful vixen was transformed.

"Damn, I'd fuck myself! This is why I keep coming back to you even if you make me wait for hours" Baekhyun said, checking himself out.

"Sorry about that. It won't happen again" Taemin smiled, sure he can't stand the guy but he respects anyone who admires his talent.

"Yeah it will! You're the best in SM and everyone wants you" Baekhyun said, getting up. Taemin thanked the older and bowed respectfully.

"He's scary as fuck!" His assistant said once the older was out of the room.

"Tell me about it. Take your lunch" Taemin said to the younger who jumped happily and left.

"Is it safe to come in?" A playfully voice that Taemin recognizes all too well asks.

"Coast is clear, Kai" Taemin said, laughing at his best friend. Kim Jongin or better know by his stage name “Kai” is another prominent figure for SM Entertainment. Kai is a singer/choreographer. 

He has won many awards for his dancing and singing, but he's a humble and shy person. Even with fame, Taemin was glad to see that his best friend stayed humble and kind hearted.

"I honestly don't know how you do this" The younger said.

"Do what? Make you guys look like angels?" Taemin teased.

"Put up with... You know" Kai said.

"I'm stylist. I put up with whoever I need to get paid" Taemin said.

Kai nodded and plugged his cell phone to the charger that's beside Taemin's makeup table.

"We missed you, last night. Everyone was asking about you" Kai said.

"I wasn't feeling well. Tell Soo, I'll make it up to him" Taemin smiled.

"You missed out. Heechul hyung got wasted and made a complete fool of himself" Kai chuckled.

Kai and his long-time partner, Do Kyungsoo are always throwing these extravagant parties that are well known throughout the industry and company.

They say you haven't lived if you've never attended a "Kaisoo Party". Do Kyungsoo is also another beloved artist at SM and he's also Baekhyun's rival because he's a singer/actor/model, and he's also the only artist that can put the spoiled princess in his place.

When shit starts between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo or “Satansoo” you better run. They were once put together for a show and ended up trashing the stage, and injured several of the employees that were trying to stop the two.

With the Chanbaek break up the company was extremely worried when their two artist started dating, but Kaisoo proved to be healthier than Chanbaek because six years later, the two of them are still going strong.

"Well we're gonna have a party after Soo's awards, so make sure to stop by" Kai informed him.

The SBS Awards! Taemin almost forgot about them. It's all everyone is talking about because for the first time ever, three of SM's actors, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo are nominated for the Golden Acting Award.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Taeyeon, one of the hottest and top selling female artist in SM are also nominated for Artist of the Year.

Taemin just knew it was all going to be drama after drama, which is one he prefers to watch the awards on his tv, than attend them. After finishing with Kai, Taemin made his way to the employee cafeteria and hoped that the rest of his day would go uneventful.

“Best luck to everyone.” He mumbled. Taemin was happy the day was over. He just wants to go home and crush.

He is too tired. Being on his feet all day and running around with models can be exhausting as glamorous as it is. It takes a lot energy.

Despite his cheerfulness all morning, Taemin had been trying to bury that feeling that comes every year on this date.

His baby would’ve been ten years old today. He or she would’ve been the apple of Taemin’s eyes. He would've given his baby the world. But he didn't know. He couldn't protect him or her. He was just a baby himself. A kid who had no business getting pregnant or having sex with someone who was 5 years older than. He crawled into himself and sobbed. His baby should've been here. It was stupid of him to ever believe that Choi Minho loved him when his own family didn't love him. 

“Happy birthday, baby.” He whispered, drinking the glass of wine. Ignoring the tears running down his cheek.

________  
Seoul has changed so much since the last he was here. Choi Minho stretched and covered a yawn. It's as cold as he'd expected it. But it still looked so beautiful. It's good to be back home even if he's broke as a job and has no thing to look forward too. 

 

Where to? He asked himself. There aren't many people in Seoul who would want him anywhere near them. He has manage to piss off many people when he lived here. The twenty-nine year old reached for his bags and got off the bus. He needs a place to crush and there is only one person who still thinks he isn't complete trash. At least he hopes he still thinks like than. Because of if the brat opened his mouth than he is so screw.

He chuckled and shook his head. No way, Taemin was many things but a snitch wasn't one them. How old is his little brat this year? 24?-The last time Minho saw him the boy was fourteen years old. To young to be fooling around with a then 19 year old Minho.

"I love you, hyung." Taemin would moan as Minho thrust harder, smacking into his taut body. Love? Minho never once believed that Taemin knew what love was. He was a neglected kid he took advantage of. He mistook what Minho gave him for love. Because MInho was the only person who paid attention to him. He believed that he loved the older.

Minho remembers the moment Taemin realized this and what followed.

"You're cruel," Taemin had said as Minho pressed the younger’s body into the brick wall. They had just gotten into a fight. Taemin was trying to leave after he told the older that it was over. The nerve of this brat ending things with him. It send Minho;s blood boiling. 

"You love me, Tae. And I love you" Minho whispered, forcing himself onto his much younger lover.

"This isn't love,"Taemin whispered in tears. Using his strength to try and push Minho off of him. Minho saw the look the younger gave him as if he realized for the first time how sick Minho truly is. Minho was drunk and high off his ass. 

He didn’t care about the fourteen old protests. His lips slowly drew kisses from Taemin’s shoulder and ripped his shirt off.

"No…stop… Let me go!"

But he wouldn't… he would never stop because he knew he didn't want him to… Instead he moved to whisper in his ear, "Never, I will never stop loving you,"  
he moaned twisting and turning to his touch but he continued to say no as he attempted to push his hands away. Minho groaned with frustrated seethed at him, "Stop fighting me, Taemin!

“NO! You’re hurting me!” Taemin cried. “You don’t love me! You just want my body!”

Minho grinned as he used pulled the younger’s pants down. “That’s never been a problem before, Tae.”

"Please…stop… just stop it, hyung!" he pleaded attempting to move his hand from his hip but he wouldn't move it. He wouldn't let go no matter how much he squirmed and protested. He pressed into him hard nearly smashing him into the wall.

"Please… Please …”

Minho pulled down Taemin’s underwear as he found his way to his soft moist lips. He slid his fingers between them with ease making him quiver as he slowly massaged his hole.

He let out a gasp of air as he tried to stop him from fingering him. He wanted him to stop, he needed him to stop. he told him no and he meant it.

Minho didn’t listen. When he felt the younger was ready he lined himself up.

He pulled back and thrust hard into him, all in one stroke.He cried out, and one hand left the rock wall to grasp onto his shoulder. Taemin just held onto him tighter, crying and begging him to stop.

Minho continued thrusting into him so hard he cried out in pain, his cock ramming his against. Then more, the sharp edges dug into him,harder, harder.

“Say you love me,” he demanded. “Say you love me, Tae.”

The younger shook his head. No, he cried as Minho continued thrust harshly into him.

“You’re mine, Taemin.” he moaned against the base of the younger’s neck before biting down and came inside the fourteen year old.

Minho!' Taemin moaned agonisingly, twisting himself in his distress. Minho quickly jerked the younger off and slowly pulled out.

“I hate you! I will never forgive you for this.” Taemin sobbed, pulling up his pants. He ignored Minho’s cum pouring out of his hole.

“You will be back. I’m the only that loves you, Tae.” Minho said, lazily.

The younger swallowed and ran out of his apartment. Taemin had come to confront him about hooking up with other people. Minho was in mood for Taemin’s drama.

That was the last time he saw the younger because Taemin started ignoring him and sworn to tell his brother if he came anywhere near him. 

A week later, Minho got into with his father and left to stay with his cousin. He didn't say good bye to anyone. Not his friends, not Taemin or Jinki. He just disappeared until now. 

He's back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it! LOL
> 
> Warning for smut ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay in this story there are alphas, betas, and omegas but they don't turned into wolves! It's not omegaverse so Idk if I should tag that or not. Let me know if I should. I would love some feedbacks. I just recently watched ShiNee on weekly idol. I cried so much at how grown Minho oppa and Taeminnie are! Still Taemin is fucking pretty! and Minho oppa is soooooo handsome (He's my bias btw) And it was sad to see them without Jonghyun oppa but he will forever be in our hearts and theirs as well. I hope the remaining members stick together and forever.

“Good morning,Momma.” Taemin answers the call. His voice was still hoarse from all the crying from last night. His face is bloated and eyes red. 

He should call out today, he tells himself as he reaches for the slice of cucumbers and place them on his eyes.

“Are you alright sweetheart?” She asked. She always calls him the day after.

He figures that she still feels guilty that she had no idea her fourteen year old son was pregnant and miscarrying when she found him crying and bleeding all over his bed.

She felt so guilt that after that incident she hasn’t given him a single moment to breath. He doesn’t need her now. 

“I’m fine momma.” He sighs.

“Do you need anything?”

“No, momma.”

The silence dragged out until his mother caved in and said she had to leave. Asked him to call her before he goes to bed.

“I love you, Tae.” 

He hanged up and focused on getting his face ready for work. The world isn’t going to stop for him and if he wants to buy that gorgeous house next month he’d better put in more work.

*  
“Good morning hyung!” His assistant grinned.

“Good morning, Jaehyun. You’re early,” he said, putting his hair in a ponytail.

“Didn’t you watch the awards? It’s all over SNS!”

“I was too tired. Who won?” He asked, tiredly.

“Kyungsoo hyung won best actor. Baekhyun hyung won artist of the year.” The younger beamed. “I wish Kyungsoo hyung won all them! He’s just so perfect!”

Taemin chuckled. His assistant’s crush on Kyungsoo is quite cute. The younger freaks out when he shows up. He’s a big fan of him.

“I guess everyone wins than.” Taemin said, reaching for coffee.

“Taeyeon noona won artist of year last year and this Baekhyun’s sixth win! He doesn’t deserve it! He’s just a diva! Soo hyung should’ve won.”

Taemin disagrees but he doesn’t say anything. Baekhyun might be a diva but he’s talented and has earned every award presented to him.

The day starts off slow with just a couple fitting for Taeyeon’s upcoming show.

He gets a call from his dad during lunch to check on him. While his father and he never bonded. Taemin still loved and respected the man.

“Call your hyung.” His father says before he hangs up. Taemin won’t be doing that. 

After lunch things pick up and he gets too busy to noticed anything.

Kai predictably shows up and he’s going on and on about a lot of things but Taemin can’t find himself to listen to all of it until the younger takes out a small black box and presents to him.

Taemin stops fixing Heechul’s hair and looks at him. Kai doesn’t say anything and waits for him to open. 

Taemin gasps when he sees it.

There a three stone diamond engagement ring accented setting that sits atop of a beaded and ribbon twisted band. It’s a vintage, yet contemporary design. It’s the most beautiful ring Taemin has ever seen.

He looks up and smiles at his best friend.” You’re going to propose to Kyungsoo.”

 

Jongin nods and blushes.

“Tell the kid it’s a mistake.” Heechul says, looking up from his cell phone. He looked at Jongin like he has lost his mind.

“Why? He loves Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo loves him. This is beautiful Jongin. He will love it!”

“You think so?—I’m so freaking nervous! I know he is at the peak of his career and—“

“God help him if he says yes.” Heechul deadpans. 

Jongin laughs nervously. Looking at Taemin, probably hoping he would talk him out of this but Taemin has seen Jongin and Kyungsoo together.

His best friend has never looked so happy with anyone else. And he has seen him through many relationships. He glared at Heechul and handed the ring back.

“Don’t listen to this old bitter man! Follow your heart, Jongin. You will find your answer there.”

Jongin jumps up and hugged him. He promises to call as soon as he’s done proposing to his boyfriend and runs out.

“That pathetic little boy. Satansoo is going to ripe his heart out. Can’t wait for his album to drop! Heechul grinned.

“You’re a twisted and sad man.” Taemin says, shaking his head.

“I speak the truth Taemin. Anywho thanks for the hook up darling!” Heechul gets up and leaves.

“He is worst than Baekhyun.” Jaehyun says.

Taemin agreed.  
*  
Lee Jinki has been Minho’s best friend since they were kids. They got along pretty well mainly due to the fact that Jinki is a pushover.

Minho doesn’t know if the other realizes this or not but he always goes along with whatever Minho decided.

As kids whenever they got trouble it was because Minho had talked the older into doing something. It’s Minho who got him drunk for the first time, got him high and it was Minho that introduced Lee Donghae to Jinki.

Despite knowing what an asshole Donghae was. He let his friend get played and heartbroken yet Jinki continues to be his friend.

He also thought that the day would come when Jinki realized that he’s a shitty friend who was too competitive and hot headed.

Minho hated how smart Jinki is. He didn’t have to try hard for people to like him or for teachers to praise him. Which is why Minho worked so hard to corrupt the others.

When they were fifteen Jinki’s parents got divorced and his mother moved to England. Minho wasn’t as supportive as Jinki had been when his own parents were getting a divorced.

When they were seventeen Jinki discovered that he has half brother, Lee Taemin. Twelve years old and his mother is his father’s old secretary.

Minho remembers the little boy. Too skinny, too quite and seemed to want nothing more than his big brother’s approval. Taemin hardly smiled or talked unless spoken to. 

“He’s so fucking annoying! Like your mom was just a whore who got herself knocked! Why do I have to suffer his presence!” Jinki would always complain.

Whenever Minho went over to their house he could hardly keep his eyes off the twelve year old. He’s no doubt going to be an omega.

He smelled sweet and comforting. Minho tried hard but his eyes always found Lee Taemin’s skinny body.

“He’s still your brother.” He would remind Jinki.

“He’s a freak! Why his mother lets him grow his hair out like a little bitch is beyond me. She’s too busy fucking my Dad again to pay attention to her kid so I’m stuck with that little faggot!”

Minho would just chuckle. Jinki is a beta and hates omegas with a passion after losing his boyfriend, Donghae to an omega named Hyukjae.

So, Minho isn’t all that surprised when Jinki opens the door his house for him when he arrived at an ungodly hour.

The older didn’t even bother asking him what he was doing here. He just let him and said he could take the spare room. And went off to bed.

The next morning, Jinki went to work. Minho bumped around the older’s apartment. He jerked off, smoked a blunt and slept.

Repeated the process the next day. Until Jinki dragged him to see their old gang. 

Everyone in his fucking circle is fucking married with children. Only him, Jinki and Key were left.

Key gave Minho a mean look and paid him no mind. Minho didn’t hold it against him. Key hates what he did. and the only reason he hadn’t snitched him out is because of Taemin.

“You should burn in hell, asshole.” Key muttered at the end of the night and left. 

The two of them ignored each other. It was better that way.

*  
"Will you quit hogging the fucking blunt?" Minho snapped at his friend. The latter rolled his eyes and handed the blunt to him.

"You're so fucking stingy" Jinki said, exhaling.

"Stingy or not, it's mine" Minho said inhale then exhale out his nose and inhale again. He blow the smoke onto the older’s face.

"And this is my fucking apartment, so shut your trap" The older retorted. 

Minho laughed and handed the blunt over to him. He can already feel the weed kicking in and he just wanted to be one with the floor because he feels like a giant teddy.

It has been six months since Choi Minho came back to Seoul and to be honesty he doesn't have much of a plan at the moment. 

He has been jumping from a friend's place to another friend's place. The twenty-nine year old was looking for a thrill or really anything to keep his mind off the fact that his bastard of a father died and left him absolutely NOTHING! Not a goddamn thing! How could he do that to his only son? Only child! 

The miserable bastard left everything to the government, Minho didn't get shit but a letter that said that he was a terrible son and that he should be miserable too. 

Yeah, his fucking dead father cursed him. Due to Minho's good looks and charisma he's been taking advantage of all his friends. He owns half of them money and he pissed off the rest.

"Fuck! I'm starving!" Jinki shouted. 

It was luck that he run into Jinki his high school friend whom he hasn't seen in years. When he told Jinki about what happened the older let him stay with him until he can figure some things out. Minho's eyes ranked the older's body and he subconsciously licked his lips as his eyes fell on the older's butt. 

Fuck! He must be really horny if he's checking out Jinki. Not that the older wasn't attractive. Their friendship never crossed that line maybe once in high school but that didn't count because their lips accidentally touched during a game of suck and blow.

"Quit looking at me like that" Jinki said, rolling his eyes.

"Can't help it. You look so fucking hot" Minho said, smirking.

"Fuck off" Jinki laughed.

"I'd rather fuck on...On you that is." 

"You're stupid!" Jinki said, getting up.

Minho turned his attention to the tv instead. Nothing was going on his eyes wandered over to the frame pictured hanging above the TV. 

He smiled it's a picture of Jinki from high school and his little brother Lee Taemin. He hasn't thought of that little brat in years not even in the few months he has been staying with Jinki.

"Taeminnie ah" He whispered as the younger's luscious lips, alluring eyes flooded his mind. He remembers how those inexperienced lips use to feel on his cock. His dick tweak with interest.

"Want some chips?" Jinki asked, snapping Minho out of his dream world.

Minho reached inside the bag and grabbed some chips. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Hyung?"

"What's up?" Jinki asked, opening another bag.

"What's Taemin been up?" He asked, trying to sound casual. Because up to this day Jinki has no idea that his best friend fucked his baby brother he'd rather keep that to himself.

"Oh...He is a stylish for some big company" Jinki mumbled.

"You guys don't talk?" Minho asked because the older hasn't mention his half brother even once while he has been staying here.

Not a big surprise considering how he treated the kid like shit back than. Guess he is not the only who fucked up Lee Taemin.

 

"I'm busy and he's busy...He calls sometimes" Jinki said, sounding guilty. Minho nodded and continued to eat the chips. He wanted to ask more questions but it looks like Jinki was in his own world.

"Adulthood will do that" Minho said. He can't help but wonder how Taemin looks now the younger was always so beautiful bet he's a looker now.

 

Probably dating some hot shot who has made him forget all about Minho. Something twisted in his stomach, probably the possessive alpha within him. 

Jinki looked over to the younger, Minho looked back. Minho leaned over and kissed him, after a second or so, Jinki kissed him back. It wasn't heated or passionate. When they pulled apart their eyes met for a moment Jinki studied the younger's face and Minho did the same.

"I'm gonna take a nap" Jinki muttered, his eyes still on Minho's swollen lips.

"Can I join you?" Minho asked.

It wasn’t long before the two of were ripping each other's clothes off feeling on every part of the other's body. Sure, Jinki wasn't Taemin but Minho needed release.

"Where do you keep the condoms?" Minho asked, as he continued to finger the older who was a moaning mass under him. He needed lube since Jinki is a beta.

"T.th...there" He weakly pointed to the drawer. 

Minho's fingers continued to thrust in. Once, he retrieved the condom and put it on, Minho entered the warmth and the older man bit his lips to hold a long moan. Once the older was ready, Minho started moving, and Jinki dug his nails into the bed. Minho continued to pound into the older, and Jinki moved his ass against his crotch, making their hips verse each other.

It wasn't long before, they both reached their peak and climax.

"Shit" Minho groaned as he exploded inside the condom.

"That was incredible" Jinki laughed.

"Did you doubt me?" Minho teased.

"I've only heard rumors about your bedroom skills. But I guess they weren't all lies" The older said.

Minho laughed. He tied the condom and throw in the trash.

"Heard rumors from who?" He asked, lying beside the older who still his own cum on his stomach but he didn't make effort to clean himself off.

"Lost count" He chuckled.

"Yea, right" Minho said, laughing too.

"You know, you've fucked everyone in our group" Jinki said.

"Now, I've fucked everyone in our group" Minho smirked..

"I'm the last one?" Jinki asked, facing the younger.

Suddenly, Minho didn't want to answer that. Everyone always assumed that he fucked Jinki because of how close they're but before today, things were never sexual between two.

"I'm sleepy" He mumbled, ignoring the older's question. 

And luckily for him, Jinki let it go.

When Minho woke up later in the afternoon, Jinki had already left for work. He was grateful for that because he hates the talk after hooking up with a friend and he honestly wanted to avoid that with Jinki.

"Always fucking up" He muttered to himself. Now things are bound to be weird between him the older. He's been down this road so many times that he can tell you step by step how he's fucked up his friendship with Jinki. He needs to move out, before things get weird and Jinki kicks him out.

The only person left is someone, who hates his guts. Minho took a shower and changed. Of course he didn't leave the house before sparking another blunt and locked up.

Twenty minutes later, he was pulling up to the familiar cafe.

"Welcome to Key's, What can I get you?" The barista asked, cheerfully.

"Yea...I'd like a medium vanilla latte" He said, giving her his best smile. She ranged him up and gave him his change but he told her to keep it.

"Is Kibum around?" He asked.

"Mr. Kim will back shortly" She informed and he thanked her as he made his way to a table. 

When a man like Choi Minho walks in everyone can't help but be smitten by the gorgeous man so it didn't bother him one bit when all eyes were turned on him. Some girls even clicked pictures, trying to be as discreet as possible but he just grinned and carried on with his business. 

About ten minute laters, his friend walked in and when the barista pointed to Minho he saw the older turn around and immediately frown.

"What the hell do you want?" Kibum demaded.

"Damn! Hello to you too" Minho chuckled.

"I'm not in the mood. What do you want?" He asked. 

Minho knew he couldn't bullshit but he needs to come up with a good lie.

"I was wondering if you know where Taemin is living?" Minho said, holding his breath. Kibum will definitely tell him to fuck off.

"Why the fuck should I tell you?" The older asked.

Minho couldn't really come up any good reasons. The only person who knows about what happened between him and Taemin is, Kibum. He had warned Minho not to get involved with him but he didn't listen.

"Look, I know I fucked things up between me and Minnie. I regret a lot of those things. I can't ask Jinki about Taemin for obvious reasons." Minho said, hoping his old friend will feel sorry him.

"You haven't told hyung about it?" Kibum asked.

"I want to apologize to Taemin first and if he wants. I'll tell Jinki hyung everything" Minho said. Kibum looked conflicted for a moment, but he forgot that Choi Minho is a great actor.

"I'll tell you but only because you need to apologize to Minnie than leave him the fuck alone" Kibum said.

"I will. Thank you, so much" Minho said, hugging the older who immediately shove him.

It was a dick move. Minho knows but he needed to leave without feeling guilty. He packed what little he has and left a note on the older's fridge before getting in his car and taking off.

“Hope you’re ready for hyung, Taemin.” He said, blasting music in the car. He rented the car using money that Jinki landed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2min meet again.
> 
> What happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos really motivated guys. I highly appreciate them.  
> In the flashback it contains minor Taemin and older Minho doing sexually things.
> 
> Taemin is 12-13  
> Minho is 17-18
> 
> IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE! DO NOT READ IT!

Taemin finished getting the last artist ready and sank onto his chair. 

The day is almost over and luckily for him it has been very nice. No drama in SM Entertainment. He always avoided them anyways.

"Hyung, I need tomorrow off" Jaehyun said, hanging some of the coats.

"What for?" Taemin asked, opening his eyes to look at the younger.

"Um...It's my brother's wedding" He said, looking nervous although Taemin couldn't figure out why.

"Sure, I'm not too busy tomorrow. I'll handle it." He said. The younger thanked him and got ready to take off.

A few minutes after his assistant left Taemin got ready to do the same. He was really exhausted but he still wouldn't trade his job for anything else in the world.

Usually he stays late but his biggest project was completed. 

He got text from Kai telling him that Kyungsoo said yes but they want to wait until his drama wraps up for them to announce it.

Taemin texted Kai back Congratulating him. The younger deserves all the happiness after his public break up with Xiumin. Taemin had been so worried about him.

He was just miserable. Taemin can’t believe how grow up then shy little boy from school has became. If life hadn’t been complete shit maybe he might’ve went with Kai when he told him about auditions.

He should’ve went with him. It’s one of his biggest regrets in life. But Kai even after not seeing for years, remembered him and put in a good word for him. That’s how he got the job at SM.

Taemin will never his kindness. He treasures their friendship which is why he was so glad when Kyungsoo took a chance on Jongin. People call him “Satansoo” but he’s really just a adorable penguin. He’s got his moments but he’s one of the kindest person Taemin has ever met. Just the person for Kai.

He took out his cell phone and checked his Instagram. 

"Did you hear?" 

Taemin turned to see a group of girls huddled together. Obviously gossiping.

"Chanyeol oppa might be dating someone from YG!" Another girl said.

"What? No way" Another one said.

"Hey, everyone is talking about it...I just don't want to imagine how Baekhyun oppa will take it. He will finish whoever that is!" The first girl said.

Taemin rolled his eyes and left. Those girls are always gossiping. Last time they were convinced that something was going between Baekhyun and Oh Sehun, another model/actor/rapper.

That rumored died when Baekhyun caught them and cussed their asses out. Taemin can't figure out what started that rumor because Sehun and Baekhyun treat each other like brothers. Sehun like Baekhyun is a spoilt brat so the chances of those becoming a couple is a slim to none.

And of course there’s the fact that the younger rapper has been married to another stylist at SM, Lu Han for over six years and they have two kids—Another one on the way. But that didn’t stop the rumors simply because they were working on a collaboration. Rumors of Sehun’s impending divorce were all over the tabloids.

Sehun and SM had to release a joined statement that all was well in the Oh Household and the reason that Luhan wasn’t with around was because they’re expecting their third child.

Sehun trended for three days! And his concert sold out. Taemin hasn’t worked that much with the other since he’s stylist has always been Luhan. But those girls will never stop gossiping. 

"Good night, Taemin oppa" a few girls waved. He smiled and waved back. 

He reached his car, and took a moment to catch his breath before driving to the comfort of his home. This whole day was very quite and Taemin didn't like that one bit. 

It's always quiet before the storm, whoever said this could've been more right. Because as soon as Taemin got home he felt something very weird.

"What's going on?" He asked himself. There is this chill that he cannot shake. But he decided to it ignore in favorite of catching up on his favorite drama "The King in Love" Starring Im Siwan and Im Yoona, an actress/singer signed under SM. He's been hooked to the show since it hired. 

He took a careful scope from the ice cream and before he could bring it to his mouth. His doorbell rang. Taemin paused the show and sighed as he put the ice cream down and forced himself towards the door.

He slowly opened the door. Taemin's eyes widen, transfixed on the man he saw in front of him. His jaw dropped open in astonishment. He smirked and Taemin's knees got weak.

Was he really here? Are his eyes playing a trick on him? 

"How long do you plan on staring at me?" He smirked.

"w...wha..."

Taemin can't believe he's reduced to a stuttering mass when the older hasn't even done anything to yet. How did he find him? Taemin still wants to believe that he's dreaming, because Choi Minho cannot be standing in front of him. 

Can he?

"Taeminnie, did you miss me?" Minho smirked, obviously loving the younger's reaction.

"No" he lied.

Minho chuckled and moved in very close to the younger. Taemin was froze. 

"I smell bullshit" The older said, letting himself inside.

"Wh...What are you doing? Why are you here? What do you want?" All the questions poured out of Taemin as he looked at the older who was comfortable sitting on his couch and eating his ice cream. 

"Which question, do I answer first?" Minho chuckled. 

After all these years, Choi Minho still ruggedly handsome. He only got hotter with age.

Taemin took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down because he's needs to get rid of that guy. Now!

"What do you want Minho hyung?" He asked in a very serious tone. He wanted the older to see that he isn’t welcome here.

"Minnie, I'm in a bit of trouble" Minho said, after few seconds of silence.

"What does that have to do with me?—I actually don’t want to know or care. Just leave." Taemin said, because he doesn't want to get involved with whatever Minho is involved in. His life is going great for the first time in years and he wasn't going to let that devil in and fuck it up.

"I need a place to crash." 

"Fuck no! Get out!" Taemin said, pointing to the door. 

What does this guy take him for? Coming out of nowhere and telling him that he needs a place to crash.

"Tae, I know that I fucked up. You have no reason to take me in but I have nowhere to go" Minho said.

Taemin's heart almost broke because he's never seen the older like this.

"No place to go? Are you kidding me?! You can find plenty of people to take you! Just leave, please." Taemin said.

 

Subconsciously his hand went to his stomach. Just yesterday he was mourning his baby and now his would’ve been baby daddy is here. When Taemin suffered the miscarriage Minho was long gone. And he never told the older that he had lost their baby.

Not that Minho would have cared. 

"My dad passed away and he didn't leave me anything. I'm broke and I own all my other friends money, I'm so ashamed of myself." Minho mumbled.

"Jinki hyung?" Taemin said, because that's Minho's best friend. He should be bothering Jinki and Kibum not him. He has no reason to help him. After everything Minho put him through. He would be stupid to do it.

"I can't face them. You know me if I wasn't desperate I wouldn't be here. Just let me stay for a few days and I'll figure something out."

Taemin was unsure. Deep down he knows that letting Minho in will bring him a world of unnecessary drama and pain. But can he really kick some who has nowhere to go?

*Flashback*

 

Taemin was twelve years old when his mother packed up their belongs and moved them to Seoul.

“Your Daddy is finally going to take care of us! This is going to be wonderful.”

For as long as he could remember it was always his mother and him. She wasn’t the best mom ever but she tried her best.

When she wasn’t crying and hooking up with alphas. She was great! She would take him out and show him places he hasn’t seen before.

Taemin was excited. For a long time he had begged his mother to introduce him to his father but she said he was too busy and that he had to be patient.

Twelve years later, he’s meeting his father for the first time. Being shy, Taemin didn’t dare to approach the man. Seeing him made him realize that he looks absolutely nothing like him.

He looks just like his mother. The older man smiled and welcomed him. “Make yourself at home, Taemin.”

Two hours after he was introduced to his father. He was sitting in the livingroom when his parents disappeared into a room, leaving him to watch time.

He didn’t hear the door open until two boys, older than him were staring at him.

One alpha. Another one beta.

“Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house!?” The beta demanded.

“I...momma—“

“Who the fuck are you, kid!?” The beta repeated.

Taemin was on the verge of tears when his parents came rushing downstairs, looking disheveled.

And that’s how he met his brother Lee Jinki and his best friend, Choi Minho.

The alpha was just glaring at him as if he’s trying to see through his soul.

Taemin always thought that if his mother got his father back than things would different. She would pay more attention to him and care for him.

He was wrong. His mother rarely had anytime for anyone but his father. She just let Jinki handle him.

Taemin wanted his big brother to be proud of him but it seemed that no matter what he did- the beta would just be annoyed.

Eventually he just stopped caring. His parents don’t care about and his brother hates him. He just had to deal with it. There wasn’t anything else to do.

*  
Taemin looked around but his older brother, Jinki was nowhere to be seen. He' suppose to pick him up.

"Taeminnie, who is picking you up today?" Mr. Jung asked, looking around with him.

"My brother but I don't see him..." he mumbled.

Taemin is twelve and can pretty much go home on is own but his parents don't want him walking home along.

"I don't see Jinki anywhere" Mr. Jung said, concerned.

"Don't call my parents! He will be here soon. Please." Taemin said. He doesn't want Jinki to get in together again. He doesn’t want to give the older another reason to hit him.

"Ten minutes then I'm calling your parents" Mr. Jung said.

Luckily for Taemin he spotted his brother with his best friend. Taemin was obviously annoyed.

"There he is!" Taemin said, point towards his brother.

Why isn't he in his school uniform? Taemin wondered. He immediately dismissed it and jogged to meet his brother half-way.

"You're late!" Taemin said as soon as he got close to his brother. Jinki looked off their parents might not noticed 

but Taemin has.

And he also knew it was all Choi Minho's fault! He's always making his brother do things. He has seen Jinki drinking with him and the older made him promise not to tell their parents.

"What is he doing here?" Taemin asked, not bothering to look at Minho. He's always smiling and for the life of him. He couldn't figure out what the the hell was so funny?

"Don't be rude to my friend" Jinki scolded.

"Hey, it's weird Taeminnie" Some kids shouted. Taemin didn't have to turn around to know who it was. 

"Is Lee Minhyuk still picking on you?" Jinki glared at the boys.

On the way home, Jinki lectured him on the importance of standing up for himself. What the hell does he know? Taemin thought to himself. Jinki doesn't have to go to school with someone who turned all his friends against him. Because he’s the only omega in a class full of alphas and betas.

"I'm hungry." Taemin announced.

Jinki rolled his eyes and left to fix him a plate. Taemin went up to his room and changed out of his school uniform when he came back, Choi Minho is hogging their T.V.

“I need to watch my program.” Taemin said, honestly, he doesn’t see what his brother sees in this weird guy.

“Go do your homework, kiddo.” Minho said, changing the channel.

“I don’t have a homework and you’re not my dad!” Taemin snapped as he reached for the remote. 

“I could be.” Minho smirked. Taemin groaned in annoyance.

Minho kept the remote out of his reach, Taemin had to lean over his body to try and grab the remote.

“Give it to me!” Taemin said, getting mad.

“Take it...Come on, little omega.” Minho purred, he isn’t letting it go.

“It’s my house and my TV. Let go!” Taemin shouted, poor kid was getting frustrated. He doesn't know why Minho always pick on him.

 

It’s always the same thing lately if the older boy wasn’t making rude comments about him—he’s picking on him.

Minho was laughing at the twelve-year-old struggling over him.His small body pressed against his muscular one. Crazy how he’s affect by a mere 12 year old boy.

“Get it, baby boy.” Minho said, with a laugh causing Taemin to stop wrestling with him.

Shit! Therefore he hates this guy. He’s always calling him baby or omega. Or touching him inappropriately.  
Taemin doesn't think much about them but he knows that Minho isn’t supposed to touch at him all.

 

“Shut up and give me the remote!” He blushed.

Minho handed him the remote and laughed.

“I fucking hate you!” Taemin snarled.

“Yah! Lee Jinki, your brother just said he fucking hates me!” Minho shouted.

“Taeminnie, what did Appa say about using bad words?” Jinki said, smacking his brother on the back of the head.

“Ouch!” Taemin shouted, he couldn’t hit his brother back. He glared at Minho before turning his attention back to the TV.

“Want a lollipop?” Minho smirked when he noticed Taemin pout. He wanted to tell him fuck off but knowing this guy, he’ll just tell Jinki and his brother will hit him.

Minho only got annoying as Taemin grew up. He was always harassing the teen. 

On his thirteenth birthday, Minho took his teasing further. Taemin didn't know how to stop him. Not that Jinki would ever believe him and with their parents always way, Minho pretty much lived with them.

The first time Jinki had insisted on Taemin going to the movies with him and his friends because he didn't want to leave the thirteen year old alone. He had gotten grounded for it once when their parents returned early from their trip.And he also didn't want to miss the movie with his friends.

The movie Jinki and his friends wanted to see was highly inappropriate for a thirteen year old. Jinki and his friends were all eighteen. Taemin didn't have fun and he was pissed when his brother and others started smoking something that made Taemin want to throw up. Taemin wasn't stupid. They all ranked of marijuana, cologne, and gum.

"Want a hit lil man?" Minho smirked.

"Fuck no!" Jinki said, quickly before Taemin could respond.

"Your brother is fucking adorable" one of Jinki's friend said. Taemin didn't catch his name.

"No, he's not. He's fucking ugly!" Minho spite. 

Taemin's heart tightened at Minho's mean comment about his appearance. He looked to his brother to defend him but the older wasn't even paying attention to him.

"You're blind, Min. If he was legal. I'd have that ass bent over a desk!" The guy said, laughing.

The whole conversion made Taemin uncomfortable and he stayed close to his brother. When they were done smoking, they headed to the movie. Somehow, Taemin ended up seated next to Minho and Jinki was two seats away. 

A few minutes into the movie, Taemin felt a hand rubbing on his thigh, he immediately looked over to Minho who didn't even look his way. The thirteen year old struggled to get the older's hand off him, but he couldn't.

He looked around but nobody else seemed to noticed what was going on. The hand creep towards the zipper and unzipped his pants. To say he was terrified is an understatement. 

Taemin tried not to get excited but it was too late, he was already hard. He never touched himself like this. His mother said bad things will happen if he plays with himself. Minho's eyes never left the big screen while his hand jerked little Taemin off. All Taemin could do is try not to moan. A few minutes later or seconds, he took a deep breath as he came. 

Minho smirked.

Taemin tried his best to keep his distance from Minho after that but Minho was his hyung's best friend. He couldn't avoid getting dragged to places that the older would be. 

Once the older corned him and kissed him. He stole Taemin's first kiss. When Minho pulled away Taemin just stared at the older. He doesn't understand what he wants from him.

 

Minho bullies him but always touches and makes him feel good. He’s always hot and cold with Taemin. The teen was so confused. Was he doing something that encourage the older alpha to act this way with him? No matter how hard he thought there was nothing.

He barely talked to anyone so the chances of him saying something to upset Minho were an all time low. It has to be something else.

"Hyung, what do you want from me?" Taemin asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Jinki was downstairs watching TV.

Minho chuckled and kissed the thirteen year old again.

"I want you, Minnie" He whispered. Taemin searched the older’s eyes.

"Why? You said I'm ugly...I...I don't understand" He said, remembering Minho's mean words. Those words never left the boy's mind.

"I want you even if I think you're ugly." Minho said, he had the boy pressed against the wall. It was risky but he made sure that Jinki is too wasted to make the effort to come upstairs.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, timidly.

Maybe if he did what Minho wanted from him. The alpha would change and be nicer—or just leave him the he’ll leave alone. He didn’t care one way or another.

Minho cupped his face and smirked. He kissed the young boy once more before pushing him to his knee, right in front of his cock.

"Wanna help, hyung out?" Minho stroked the younger's hair carefully.

Taemin wearing a very disgruntled expression on his face. He nodded. Because Choi Minho is an very handsome guy although he didn't understand what the older wanted from him. He wanted to help him. Minho unzipped his jeans and tagged his hard cock a few times.

"Open wide" Minho half-sang. Taemin moved closer, he looked as a drop of pre-cum forming on a bead against the head of Minho's large penis. Taemin had never seen another man's penis. 

Within minutes the thirteen year old took the older in his mouth, pretending to lick a lollipop just like Minho had told him. He gagged when the older made the first thrust, and Minho pulled out. After a few more minutes, Taemin continued to suck the older off, his jaw was beginning to ace while he sucked the older's large member off,but he was glad once the older came.

Taemin threw up when he came in his mouth. 

Things changed between after that because Minho gave Taemin something that his parents, brother, and friends wouldn't give him. Minho paid attention to him, listened to Taemin, bought Taemin gifts and always took him out. Taemin wasn't scared of the older anymore.

 

In exchange he just sucked the older off. To the poor boy it seemed like a good exchange. Plus he was starting to like Minho even if the older still called him ugly sometimes. It usually happened when others complimented Taemin around him.

It became a routine for them, Minho would hang out with Jinki until the older passed out. Than he would sneak into Taemin's room and have fun with the minor. Taemin loved spending time with Minho. It didn't bother him that his brother was smoking or that his parents neglected him. He has Minho.

“Hyung loves you. Do you love hyung?” Minho ask him while going down on the thirteen year old.

Taemin sobbed as he reached his climax with just Minho’s tongue inside of him. Sometimes the older made him cum with just his fingers. But things weren’t always good and satisfying. Sometimes he was terrified of the older.

There were times Minho was angry and forced him to give him a blowjob or just pushed him around. That always ended with his throat hurting for days. The older would apologize and ask Taemin if he still loved him.

Not wanting to upset the older. He would nod and hug him. It was hard to comfort Minho since he was a lot smaller than him. He tried his best to wrap his arms around the alpha.

“I love you, Minho hyung. I only love you.” 

Taemin never smoked with them. He just watched. He watched Minho as he taught their new friend, Kim Kibum how to smoke.

"Puff Puff Pass" Minho said, inhaling and handing the blunt to Jinki.

"Ya! Quit hogging the fucking blunt! Hit it twice and pass it" Minho coached Kibum. Seeing Minho getting close to Kibum made Taemin uncomfortable. He cleared his throat but neither looked his way. He didn't like Minho's hand on the older.

 

He didn’t recognize the feelings of how it felt when Minho paid attention to others.

"There you go" Minho proudly pat Kibum's back. He took the blunt and hit twice before handing it to Jinki.

"Fuck, this shit is good" Kibum said, lying back and closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation. Taemin watched him and looked over to his brother who was also lying back and closing his eyes. After a few seconds, Taemin leaned in and kissed Minho on the lips and quickly pulled away before the other boys opened their eyes. Minho winked at Taemin as they watched Kibum kill the blunt.

"I need to use the restroom" Taemin said, looking at Minho. Making out with Minho was always the highlight of his day. Taemin craves Minho's touch. He quickly made his way down the tree house and on his way down he heard Minho say

"I gotta take a leak. Be right back".

Taemin let out a soft moan as Minho pushed him against the bathroom door. His eyes shut when Minho's lip connected to his skin.

It has been awhile since he's kissed the older not a peck but a make out session. Minho's hand rubbed him over his pants, forcing Taemin to moan in his mouth.

"Fuck, you're hard" Minho whispered against his skin, making him shiver as his breath hit his skin.

"Yea, you make make hard. Only you." Taemin admitted. He wanted to slap himself for saying that but Minho chuckled, his hand grabbed Taemin's crotch, squeezing it slowly, teasingly through his jeans.

"Nothing, I can't take care of" Minho smirked.

A moan escaped Taemin's slightly parted mouth. Taemin closed his eyes and focused on Minho's hand on his cock. He wrapped two hands around Taemin’s cock, and slowly, yet rhythmically, he twisted both hands in opposite directions. Up and down. Taemin felt like two people were touching him.

As he got into, Minho increased his speed.He worked his wrist and he continued to jerk him off until he felt a familiar tighten in his stomach.

"That was fast" Minho chuckled, releasing Taemin's cock. Taemin leaned against the door and smiled. He pulled Minho in and kissed him on the lips.

"Want me to take care of you?" Taemin whispered. His skills have gotten much better.

"Next time. Jinki is probably looking for us" Minho said, pulling away from the kiss. He gave Taemin that resist smile and went over to the sink to wash his hands. Taemin nodded and cleaned himself.

"Damn, what took you guys so long?" Jinki asked, still under the influence of the joint they smoked earlier. 

Minho and Taemin ignored him and went inside to watch TV.

 

Two weeks before his fourteenth birthday, Taemin lost his virginity to Minho.

All of those times, Minho promised to fuck him and knot came true.

“Sleepover tonight?” The older moaned in his mouth as shut the door behind them.

Taemin lied to his parents that he was going to hang out with Kai. Minho belew his plans with his friends since his father was away.

“I can’t—momma is home tonight.” Taemin moaned. He let the older man pick him and pushed him against the wall, growling possessive.

He’s gotten fairly good at kissing. And wasn’t as awkward anymore but still Minho was way too experienced for him to keep up.

“Tell her you’re going to sleep over at Kai’s. It’s Friday night. I'm going to fuck so hard tonight.” Minho whispered hotly in his ear.

“Mmm, hyung…” Taemin whined.

“Will you call her?”

Taemin nodded and chased after the older’s lips but Minho put him down and handed him the phone.

While Taemin dialed his home phone, Minho busied himself with nipping at the teen’s neck. Like expected, his mother said yes and didn’t even ask for details. She’s got a big project.

Taemin hanged up and turned to face Minho. “She said okay.”

Minho grinned and pulled him closer. “You’re mine.” He growled.

“Yours.” Taemin submitted. 

Before he knew he was in Minho’s room. Blowing the older.

"Fuck!" 

Taemin smirked as he felt his lover tagging his harder. He loved having the older man being completely under his control like this.

He bobbed his head and took him in, deep-throating Minho’s hard cock.

He had been practicing with a cucumber at home. He wanted to please Minho in every way.

Minho groans, head falling back against the back of the couch. He buried his fingers deeper in Taemin’s long red hair, not tugging, only holding on, but his mouth feels so damn good.

 

“Damn, you’re good at this, baby!”

Taemin hummed , his version of laughing when his mouth is otherwise occupied. He bumps his nose into Minho’s pubic hair, tongue pressing against the underside of Minho’s dick. 

Minho spread his legs further and closes his eyes, relaxing into the sensation. 

 

Taemin can already feel the slick from his hole oozing out.

He grinned as he lower himself once more. Making the older boy groan from the second tender lick. Taemin sucks at the tip, flicking his tongue as he tightens his grip.

Minho’s hands rest on the back of his head. Urging him deeper; he sucks harder, instead.

"Tae...Min" he moaned out his name, begging him for more.

Minho knows he can do it—he's done it before.

The younger's hand moves away to brace on his thigh as he starts to bob, Minho stifle a cry. He sinks lower and lower with each rapid thrust, looking up through his lashes, eyes dark with lust. His nose presses into Minho’s dark thatch of hair, and the older groans his name loudly, without any care.

The older's hands are exploring, fingers tease at his hole as he sucks him down and he lose all control. Hands in his hair, thrusting his hips,

cock sinking between pink, full swollen lips.

Over and again he takes him, right to the hilt,

Sucking gently until all the older's seed has been spilt and he swallows without a second guess.

Breathless and boneless, Taemin drops to his knees. Satisfied at how wrecked his lover looks.

Minho pulls the younger to him, gives his ass a squeeze.

As his fingers again wander. 

"You're so young. How did you learn how to do that?" Minho grinned, kissing his delicious neck. 

Taemin chuckled. Too embarrassed to admit that he had been practicing for months now. 

"I have had a lot guys in my life. None are as good as you. You deepthroat like a champ." The alpha praised.

Taemin knew where this was going and he loved it as he felt a single digital teased his his hole. As much as Taemin loved him deep-throating. He loved rumming him even more.

I'm gonna have you begging for my tongue" Minho whispered, as he pushed the younger onto the bed, with his hole exposed. Kissing his thighs, the beautiful thighs Taemin is so proud of.

Taemin growled out the older's name in a low moan at the first lick. Minho could never get tired of the younger's perfect pink hole. He smirked when he noticed his lover's shaking and he was just getting started.

Growing bolder, he flatten his tongue to swipe across then making a point to push at the entrance. 

Taemin grunted and looked over his shoulder at Minho. He reached back and wrapped his hand around Minho’s wrist, just needing the extra contact. 

Their eyes met over the swell of Taemin’s buttock and held for a moment as Minho kissed him so very intimately. Taemin groaned and whimpered, his eyes sliding shut as Minho’s tongue pierced the pink ring of muscle. 

He swirled his tongue in lazy circles around the ring of muscle before pushing in slightly. The way that Taemin is panting and squirming causes heat to pool in his stomach causing him to get hard again. Taemin’s slick is the sweetest thing the alph has ever tasted.

Taemin’s breath hitched on a sob as he felt Minho’s tongue swirl around inside him and he moaned low, hand in the sheets scrabbling for purchase against the onslaught of sensations. His hips stuttered against the sheets and he came untouched with a cry through gritted teeth. 

Minho kneaded the flesh in his hands, tongue fucking him through the orgasm. He gave the sensitive flesh one more pass and straightened up, one hand still squeezing Taemin’s ass while the other grasped his own aching dick. 

He jacked himself quick and dirty, hips jerking, moans interspersed with Taemin’s name, and he came with a cry, spurting all over Taemin’s spit slick hole. He fell forward onto Taemin’s ’ back, spent and sated, peppering his shoulders with kisses.

"Saranghae hyung" Taemin gasped, coming untouched.

“Not done with you yet, Kitten.” Minho purred. “I’m going to fuck you all night.”

True to his words, Taemin and Minho spend the night in fucking. Taemin was exhausted but the alpha was insatiable.

He moaned softly, while Minho fucked him into the mattress. He continued moaning Minho's name louder as the pace of the older’s thrusts.

“You’re taking me so well, Minnie. So wet! Fuck!”

Taemin’s cheeks were flushed red seeing the man he loved look into his eyes as he fucked him thoroughly. Taemin was a writhing mess under Minho as the man fucked him hard on his bed.

He closed his eyes and arched his back, thrusting back into the older. Taemin whimpered in pain and pleasure as Minho filled him up completely and knotted him for the first time.

Taemin questioned if he would be able to always keep up with Minho’s libido.

He hasn’t even had his first heat yet. It was difficult. 

“Did something happen?—You seem... different.” Jongin commented.

Taemin just shrugged it off. He couldn’t tell his best friend—only friend about his boyfriend. Minho would get in trouble and he would be left alone.

“Are you okay?” Jongin asked. Taemin reassured the boy he was just fine.

He was far from fine. 

*End of Flashback*

“I-just a few days and I want you out of here.” Taemin said, taking the ice cream from the older.

Everything in him screamed to kick him out. 

Choi Minho is trouble.

“You won’t even notice I’m here, baby.” Minho winked.

“I’m not your baby. And don’t even think about coming near me.” Taemin warned. “You can take the couch.”

“Yah! Lee Taemin!” Minho followed the younger. Taemin slammed his bedroom door and locked it.

Shit! Shit!

He leaned against the door and listened. 

“We need to talk, Tae…” The alpha said.

The younger didn’t say anything. He waited until he heard the older’s feet retreating. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“This is the stupidest thing you’ve ever done, Taemin.” He scolded himself. Why would he even let Minho in after everything that he did to him.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart. He’s 100% sure this is the stupidest thing he’s ever done.

It can’t be that bad. He’d let him crush on his couch for a few days and kick him out. And he’s probably the last person on Choi Minho’s mind. Like it has always been.


End file.
